dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ewan McGregor
Ewan McGregor portrayed Roman Sionis/Black Mask in Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn). Significant roles *Alvarez in Being Human (1994) *Alex Law in Shallow Grave (1994) *Dean Raymond in Blue Juice (1995) *Mark Renton in Trainspotting (1996) *Jerome in The Pillow Book (1996) *Frank Churchill in Emma (1996) *Andy Barrow in Brassed Off (1996) *Martin Bells in Nightwatch (1997) *Meneer Chrome in The Serpent's Kiss (1997) *Robert Lewis in A Life Less Ordinary (1997) *Curt Wild in Velvet Goldmine (1998) *Billy in Little Voice (1998) *Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Nick Leeson in Rogue Trader (1999) *Stephen Wilson/The Eye in Eye of the Beholder (1999) *James Joyce in Nora (2000) *Christian in Moulin Rogue! (2001) *SPC John Grimes in Black Hawk Down (2001) *Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Phil in Solid Geometry (2002) *Catcher Block in Down with Love (2003) *Joe Taylor in Young Adam (2003) *Edward Bloom (young) in Big Fish (2003) *Rodney Copperbottom in Robots (2005) *Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Phillip Morris *Valiant in Valiant (2005) *Lincoln Six Echo/Tom Lincoln in The Island (2005) *Dr. Sam Foster in Stay (2005) *Ian Rider in Stormbreaker (2006) *Billy in Scenes of a Sexual Nature (2006) *Norman Warne in Miss Potter (2006) *Ian Blane in Cassandra's Dream (2007) *Jasper Black in Incendiary (2008) *Jonathan McQuarry in Deception (2008) *Camerlengo Father Patrick McKenna in Angels & Demons (2009) *Phillip Morris in I Love You Phillip Morris (2009) *Bob Wilton in The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) *Gene Vidal in Amelia (2009) *The Ghost Writer in The Ghost Writer (2010) *Rory Green in Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang (2010) *Chris in Jackboots on Whitehall (2010) *Oliver Fields in Beginners (2010) *Michael in Perfect Sense (2011) *Kenneth in Haywire (2011) *Dr. Alfred Jones in Salmon Fishing in the Yemen (2012) *Henry Bennett in The Impossible (2012) *Elmont in Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) *Bill Fordham in August: Osage County (2013) *Cowboy at Fair in A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) *Brendan Lynch in Son of a Gun (2014) *Inspector Alistair Martland in Mortdecai (2015) *Yeshua / Satan in Last Days in the Desert (2015) *Dave Brill in Miles Ahead (2015) *Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *John Bishop in Jane Got a Gun (2016) *Peregrine "Perry" Makepeace in Our Kind of Traitor (2016) *Seymour "Swede" Levov in American Pastoral (2016) *Mark Renton in T2 Trainspotting (2017) *Lumière in Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Cole in Zoe (2018) *Christopher Robin in Christopher Robin (2018) *Danny Torrance in Doctor Sleep (2020) Quotes Please add a list of quote from this performer about their work in DC Movies! Trivia *Ewan McGregor is dating Mary Elizabeth Winstead who will appear in Birds of Prey as Huntress. Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) cast